User blog:Vinnnn/Vin's Upcoming Characters
hAlrighty, so I have plenty of OCs that don't quite have pages yet. I figured it'd be easier for me to just catalogue all of those OCs without pages here in a single blog post! A few of these characters have full personalities and backstories all planned out for them already, but a good lot of them still not fully developed yet, but any feedback is welcome~ Mallary Duckworth Daughter of the Ugly Duckling Parent Story: '''The Ugly Duckling '''Age: '''15 '''Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Open Secret Heart's Desire: Fairytales are so obsessed with outward beauty, when really we should be looking at a fairytales' inward beauty instead. Looks can be fairy deceiving, you know My "Magic" Touch: I can transform into a cygnet - That's a baby swan, not a baby duck. But one day, I'll be able to turn into a beautiful white swan, just like my Father! Storybook Romance Status: Being called an "Ugly" Duckling isn't too spelltastic for romance. Still, I'd rather find a Prince Charming who's more interested in what's inside of me than what I look like "Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever I get flustered or angry or upset, my hair poofs out like feathers on a bird! Oh, and don't even get me started on molting season Favorite Subject: '''Princess Design. I love being able to bring out the true beauty in every fairytale through fashion! '''Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I've got the two left webbed feet of a swan... Oh, um, please don't tell Duchess I said that Cliche "girl-next-door" trope. That is all. Mallary has feathery snow-white hair and gentle lilac-colored eyes. Her color scheme is pale lilac, maroon-brown, white, and black. Her motifs include feathers and swan wings Zinnia Faye Daughter of the Flower Fairy Prince Parent Story: '''Thumbelina '''Age: '''16 '''Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Open Secret Heart's Desire: TBA My "Magic" Touch: I can magically make flowers grow! But that's not the only thing magical about me - I'm also a fairy enchanting artist Storybook Romance Status: Married to art, thank you fairy much "Oh Curses!" Moment: TBA Favorite Subject: '''Arts and Crafts. It really lets me channel my spellbindingly artistic side! '''Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I already know all there is about environments and magic Zinnia likes to describe herself as a "non-shrinking violet". She's creative and artistic, and she often times looks to her garden of flowers for inspiration. Zinnia is also described as being a little on the eccentric side. She loves standing out instead of being just another flower in the garden. She can come off as a bit "odd" to other fairytales, as she sometimes has trouble expressing her thoughts through words and actions. Intead, she's much better at conveying her emotions and thoughts through her art. She is a Rebel because she believes that all fairytales should be able to express themselves, no matter what Zinnia is shorter than average and has long curly light strawberry pink hair. She has bright leafy green eyes, and often wears a floral crown made of white daisies, pastel pink roses and yellow lilies. Her outfits are all flower-based and her color scheme is primarily pink, white, and yellow Marie-Claire Stahlbaum Daughter of Clara Parent Story: The Nutcracker Age: 15 Alignment: Royal Roommate: Open Secret Heart's Desire: TBA My "Magic" Touch: TBA Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: TBA Favorite Subject: '''TBA '''Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I can do other things than just dance, you know Sorcera Apprentice Daughter of the Apprentice Parent Story: The Sorcerer's Apprentice Age: 16 Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Gilda Empress Secret Heart's Desire: I wish I was half as spelltacular as Dad was with magic My "Magic" Touch: Well, I can do magic. But I'm wickedly terrible at it, since I'm still learning! Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: When one of my spells goes totally off-script! Once upon a time, I accidentally set Humphrey Dumpty's crown on fire and he had a great fall! Oops! Favorite Subject: '''TBA '''Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. I always just end up royally embarrassing myself in this class-ic Jinni Wish Daughter of the Genie of the Lamp Parent Story: Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp Age: 15 Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Open Secret Heart's Desire: Being bound to a genie's lantern isn't all that spelltacular, not to mention it's royally boring. I wish I could be set free to be able to do what-ever-after I wish! My "Magic" Touch: For any fairytale who finds my lantern, I am bound to give them three wishes of their true heart's desire Storybook Romance Status: I wish I could say there's a Prince Charming just for me, but that's just wishful thinking "Oh Curses!" Moment: It's wickedly annoying when some fairytales come to me asking for free wishes. Sorry, that's not the way genies work! Favorite Subject: '''Ge-orge-fairy. Learning about kingdoms far, far away is the most enchanting thing ever after! Maybe if I ever get freed from my lantern I can visit them all! Hey, a genie can wish, right? '''Least Favorite Subject: Hexperimental Fairy Math. Math is as bound to the rules as I am to my lantern. There's no freedom in numbers if you ask me Jinni is a dreamer who wishes to be completely free - free from her lantern, free from her genie responsibilites, and especially free from her destiny. She is a free thinker and very open-minded. However, she can be a bit naive and gullible, and tends to trust others too easily Jinni has dark chocolate brown hair with gold and dark magenta streaks. She has dark violet-blue eyes. Her color scheme is midnight blue, dark magenta, and gold. Her motifs include smoke and lanterns Odila von Swanne Daughter of the Black Swan Winterbelle Frost Daughter of Father Frost Cookie G. Breadman Daughter of the Gingerbread Man Parent Story: The Gingerbread Man Age: 15 Alignment: Roybel Roommate: Skylar Sugar Secret Heart's Desire: TBA My "Magic" Touch: I am as sweet as a gingerbread cookie! And I mean that literally! Yes, I'm made of sugar and flour and vanilla, and also a fairyload of love! Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: TBA Favorite Subject: '''TBA '''Least Favorite Subject: TBA Nereida Waves Daughter of a Mermaid Parent Story: Any story with a mermaid Age: 15 Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Open Secret Heart's Desire: Life is like an ocean - It's big and always changing with the new tides. Why should I have to be tied to my story, when I don't even know what it is! This mermaid just wants to be free to ride the waves! My "Magic" Touch: I've got all the magic from being a mermaid and what-ever-after, but I'm also spelltacular at anything and everything hextreme! Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: TBA Favorite Subject: '''Grimmnastics! I'm the best in all the kingdoms when it comes to hextreme sports - Especially swimming and surfing! '''Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus or Environmental Magic. Both are royally boring. Where's the hexcitement and fun in numbers and learning about environments and their magic? Nereida Waves is a very spontaneous and lively mermaid. She's a daredevil, and always ready to try new things. She's not afraid of what-ever-after it might be that life throws at her, and she's willing to roll with the punches, so to speak. She's very athletic and competitive, and is always on the move Nereida has dark tan skin, bright turquoise blue hair with darker black undertones, and sea-green eyes. She wears a multitude of colors, but her prominent color scheme is neon aqua, seafoam green, and black, with touches of gold and hot pink. She has a very punk rocker style mixed with ocean themes such as fish scale patterns, seashells & seaweed, and starfish motifs Enchantia le Fay Daughter of Morgan le Fay Hexandria Spellson Daughter of a Witch Krystalline Winterfae Daughter of a Snowflake Fairy Bearonica Furman Daughter of Momma & Poppa Bear Gallant du Lac Son of Sir Lancelot